


A Venture in Honesty

by Epidobates (BigSoy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi being dramatic, Chatting & Messaging, Dumb Teens Being Dumb, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, The Phantom Thieves Sharing One Braincell, Truth or Dare, Wingman Takamaki Ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSoy/pseuds/Epidobates
Summary: Akira: i have something to tell uAkechi: Oh? Is it about the Phantom Thieves case? Or our discussion from a few days ago?Akira came to a conclusion while typing; this was the absolute worst game of truth or dare ever.Akira: i have a crush on youAkechi is typing…-Or a game of Truth or Dare goes right in the worst way.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	A Venture in Honesty

If Akira knew Truth or Dare turned out like this then he wouldn't have come- but that wasn't a choice considering the game was taking place in Leblanc's attic, thanks Morgana.

It started out okay, with them all choosing dare- mainly because Ryuji said " _whoever chooses truth is a coward and they have to buy everyone food for the next week_." Haru responded with a laugh and volunteered to do that anyway, but was quickly shot down by Makoto who said it would be more fun this way.

Akira's first dare wasn't so bad, "make everyone coffee and curry!" Ann exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. Akira thankfully already had leftovers made (they had a trip to mementos planned in a few days, and Akira spent way too long making curry yesterday.) And brought them all upstairs with the help of Haru and Ryuji. 

For the most part, Ruji had the best dare, almost like it was his plan from the beginning since he suggested the game to try and cheer Haru up after her fathers death. After taking a mouthful of curry he pointed his spoon at Makoto, "I dare you to do all my homework for me and help me study!" He demanded, trying to look serious while swallowing way too much curry.

"You can't just-!" 

"No, Makoto he can! You can't not do a dare!" Morgana squealed from his spot on Haru's lap, at the same time Ann almost whispered "we can do that?!"

It was at this point the game completely changed as they all realised the actual extent of the things they could ask, which was highlighted by the grin creeping onto Futaba's face.

It started with Makoto daring Futaba to find her a rare buchimaru-kun collectible online and place a bid for her, which she promised to pay back later. Futaba then dared Yusuke to do a life-like painting of the Featherman characters, to which she just got a nod in response, as he was too busy devouring the large plate of curry Akira gave him (almost three portions). 

Yusuke then dared Ann to model for a nude painting again, they all decided that was where they were going to draw the line. He then decided to dare Haru to let him try some of the vegetables she grows, which she agreed to with a sweet smile and asked him to write down the ones he wanted to try. 

Haru, after spending almost 5 minutes thinking, decided to dare Morgana to try on some cat outfits she found online the other day. He only agreed after Ryuji called him a coward and after making Haru promises not to take any pictures.

Morgana then, of course, dared Ann to let him spend a day with her and tried to brush it off as him growing tired of hanging around Akira all the time and needing a change of pace. Akira had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing at the cat, but Ann eventually said yes, as long as he didn't mind being carried around in her bag (the strong purring after that answered her question).

Anns dare was the one that brought Akira to a standstill. Who knew four words could affect him so badly.

She sat on the sofa tapping her chin in thought, "let me see.." and "hmm" she taunted with a small smile on her face. She eventually slapped her hands on her knees and tilted her body to stare down at him, "Akira!" She announced to the attic, drawing everyone's attention to him, as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Confess to your crush!" She giggled knowing either way she won. The words echoed in his head, just as much as four other words from a drunk man's lips, he had to do it, he had to confess. He was their leader, and that meant he had to be strong for them… so if confessing meant proofing how good of a leader he was then Akira would do it.

"Aw, Akira it's fine you don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable, I can choose something else!" Ann's voice was cheerful and matched her smile.

"Nuh-uh! He has to do it! C'mon Akira don't tell me you're a c-" Futaba was cut off by his own voice.

"I'll do it." His voice surprisingly sounded confident, which was the exact opposite of how he felt. His confirmation was met by cheers from the others. "Now?"

"Yes now! You can't just leave us hanging!" Ann was clapping again, as well as Haru. 

"But… they aren't here, should i-" 

"Text them! Text them! Text them!" Futaba manically yelled, slapping the bed under her, everyone eventually joined in her chanting until Akira took his phone out of his pocket.

There could've been a worse way to tell Akechi he liked him. A voicemail? Binary code? On his deathbed? Maybe texting wasn't so bad, but it wasn't like Akira was gonna call him, that would be way too awkward- especially in front of everyone.

Akira knew 2 people who probably knew of his hopeless crush on Akechi, Sojiro and Morgana. Morgana was always around him and saw all the messages on his phone- he definitely saw their messages, and what Akira liked to call 'maybe-dates' Morgana called 'a guys night out'. Sojiro definitely suspected something, probably because Akira always sprinted out of the cafe whenever he saw a message notification from Akechi, and probably because of their long chess games.

He opened up his chatlog with Akechi and began typing.

**Akira:** hey are u free to chat rn??

"Wait dude, who even is it?" Ryuji asked, trying to peek over his shoulder before Ann pulled him away.

"Give him a minute! You can't rush things like this." She said, gathering the empty plates around them and stacking half in Ryuji’s hands. "We'll be back in a minute." She ran downstairs as fast as she could Ryuji in tow. Akira glanced back at his phone.

**Akechi:** Hello Kurusu-kun, I do find myself with some free time right now, what's up?

**Akira:** i have something to tell u

**Akechi:** Oh? Is it about the Phantom Thieves case? Or our discussion from a few days ago?

Akira came to a conclusion while typing; this was the absolute worst game of truth or dare ever.

**Akira:** i have a crush on you

**_Akechi is typing…_ **

Akira turned his phone off and placed it in the center of the almost circle they made for the game. Ann and Ryuji had already returned upstairs by the time Akira already had his hands covering his face, and the only thing he could think was: _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck f-_

"They replied! Wait Ake-" Futaba was swiftly interrupted.

"Akechi!" Yowled Morgana.

"No way! For real dude? Akechi?!" 

"Oh my God Akira…" Ann sighed and slapped his shoulder, "oh my God, Akira look! Akira he replied!"

 _Oh shit._ Well, time to be turned down by a guy who spoke like a classic novel. He finally glanced at the phone everyone was staring at, to see messages light up on his lock screen.

**Akechi:** what

 **Akechi:** you what 

**Akechi:** I

 **Akechi:** what

 **Akechi:** Kurusu

 **Akechi:** Akira

 **Akechi:** are you joking?

 **Akechi:** hello?

 **Akechi:** this isn't a funny joke

_I'm so fucked_ was all he could think as he stared at the messages appearing on the screen. He was actually able to make Akechi drop the capitalisation which he deemed worthy of achievement, but it worried him. 

**Akechi:** HELLO?

 **Akechi:** AKIRA

"Dude, he's pissed." Ryuji broke the silence with his unhelpful remark.

**Akechi:** you can't just go offline!!!!!

 **Akechi:** especially after saying that!!

"Akira, you gotta reply," Futaba said, itching to grab the phone and try and resolve the situation herself.

**Akechi:** were you being serious?

 **Akechi:** me?

 **Akechi:** when 

**Akechi:** how

 **Akechi:** Akira

 **Akechi:** dont make me call you

"Akira answer him!" Ann yelled, shaking him by the shoulders. 

"I-i-" 

"Akira snap out of it!" Morgana yowled, hitting his leg with his paw. Akira went to reach for the phone, but his hand froze when it started vibrating erratically. 

**_Akechi is calling…_ **

"Fuck"

"DUDE ANSWER IT!" Ryuji yelled, grabbing the phone and shoving it in Akira's face. He was met with the profile picture he chose for Akechi, a picture of him trying one of the drinks at the jazz club. Ryuji pressed the green call button and thrust the phone into Akira's hand.

"He- hello?" His own voice cracked in fear.

"You weren't answering your messages." Akechi's voice was flat as it came out the speaker, absolutely no humour in his voice. 

"I-i er.." Akira tried, he looked around at the other thieves who were trying to be encouraging by giving him thumbs up, and Yusuke who looked to be drawing him in the sketchpad he brought. 

"Tell me Kurusu, was that a joke?" Akechi’s voice sounded threatening but Akira could hear sadness in it, he chose to ignore it for now and focus on the conversation. 

"N-not a joke, completely serious." He coughed to get the nervousness out of his voice before continuing. "I do have a _crush_ on you, I mean." There was a squeal from Ann as Makoto handed her some yen with a scowl on her face. "I-I'm sorry for saying it over text, its err fine if you don't-" 

"I see." Was all he heard on the other side of the phone before Akechi hung up. 

Akira placed the phone face down on the floor and pushed the corners of his palms into his eyes as he let out a large sigh.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Akira," Ann said running to him and giving him a side hug, everyone else eventually made their way over and dropped to his side.

"Look, dude, I don't know how you liked him of all peo- ow! Shit!" Makoto elbowed Ryuji in the ribs before he continued. "You didn't have to do it that hard! Anyway, sorry man, he's just an asshole"

"Ryuji!" Ann seethed.

"What? It's true."

"Doesn't mean you should say it! Especially after…" she squeezed his shoulder "Akira, I'm sorry."

"No, no I was gonna try and tell him soon anyway, at least now I know," Akira said, removing his palms and adjusting his glasses. "Should we continue with the game?"

"No, no! How about we watch a movie instead!" Ann said slapping him on the back with a kind smile. 

"How lovely!" Haru exclaimed, she rubbed Akira's back and led him to sit on the bed. 

"Cake Knight Rises!" Ryuji yelled at the same time Futaba yelled "Featherman Marathon!" 

"It always makes me feel better when I'm sad." She said, ready to go run and get her boxset of the series.

"Fine, but only because the action scenes are really cool," Ryuji said, walking over to Akira's small TV to turn it on. 

"Cool! I'll go grab my collectors edition!" Futaba said and ran faster than Akira had ever seen her. Ann eventually left with Makoto to grab them some blankets from the storage cabinet downstairs. 

Eventually Futaba made her way upstairs again, a huge case full of dvds against her chest, although she looked the exact opposite of how she did when she left. Her eyes shifted around the room, her shoulders tense and a frown on her face.

"Futaba, what's wrong?" Makoto said cross-legged on a blanket on the ground, with Haru and Yusuke next to her (as well as Morgana on Haru's lap).

"I er, Akira… he was outside." Was all she said as she made her way towards the sofa, clearing the view of the stairs as Akechi made his way up.

Akechi, whose gaze was already later focused on him. Akechi, he looked to be in his normal winter uniform, with his tie messed up, like he rushed trying to put it on. Akechi, who came to Leblanc to see him.

"Akira…" his voice sounded less flat than before, maybe a little out of breath. "Can you… come over here please." 

Akira stood up from his space on the bed, discarding the blanket from around his back and walked over to the detective. 

"Akechi, I-" he was barely able to speak before interrupted. 

"...Goro" ~~Akechi~~ Goro said, stepping closer to him.

"W-what?" 

"I have something to tell you, Akira," Goro said, using his left hand to grab Akira's. It wasn't until now that Akira realised he wasn't wearing his gloves.

"O-oh?" Akira could already feel everyone's eyes on them, either Goro didn't know or he didn't care.

"I-i have a crush on you too." Goro’s voice was like honey to his ears as he stepped closer to him. Akira could barely process the words.

"Oh...Oh!" Akira squeezed Goro's hand, he knew he was definitely blushing, Goro's cheeks were already tinted red. "So… now what do we do?" 

Goro just laughed, "Whatever you want, within reason of course." 

"Pssst Akira, ask him on a date!" Ann almost whispered from the spot on the bed. It was then Goro became aware of all the other people staring at them, well apart from Yusuke who was furiously drawing something. 

"Right..er- date me?" _Smooth Akira, smooth_. Goro just laughed. 

"It's about time." 

"So… is that a yes?" Goro just smiled at him and cupped his face with his other hand and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

His lips were soft and tasted of cheap coffee and strawberry- _lip balm?_ It was nice, he could definitely get used to this. Akira used his spare hand to push Akechi’s waist against his and was met with a moan.

"Oh-kay! Time to stop! I thought we were gonna watch Featherman!" Futaba squeaked from the sofa, still hugging the boxset to her chest. 

Goro pulled away at the mention of Featherman, and stroked Akira's cheek before dropping his hand and turning to the others. "You're watching Featherman?"

"Yeah, wanna join?" Futaba questioned, waving the boxset in front of her.

"Depends which episode you're starting at," Goro said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Err…. Season 4?"

"You're skipping the first three seasons, really?"

"We can't watch the entirety of the show, we only have like 2 hours before the trains stop running." Futaba protested.

"Well we can't just not start at the beginning, that's literally where you're supposed to start watching, and I doubt everyone in here is caught up," Goro said, crossing his arms.

"He has a point Futaba," Haru said, stroking Morgana’s head.

"Fine, but only because it'll stop everyone asking questions!" She said opening the boxset and putting in the first disk.

Akira led Goro back to where he was originally sitting on the bed, Ryuji must've moved to the floor, because now there was a lot more space. They ended up sharing Akira's blanket with their hands intertwined underneath. Akira made a mental note to buy Ann some crêpes for her being a good wingman, he kissed the boy's cheek next to him and leaned on his shoulder as the title sequence began. 

Akira couldn't imagine a better way to spend his time- with all his friends, and now boyfriend. If only it could've stayed that way...

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something between my WIPs, ta-da!  
> I may write a continuation on this one day but who knows.


End file.
